


Who Was I?

by Tragedy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragedy/pseuds/Tragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash doesn't know who she is or where she is. She only knows her name. She tries to find out who she is this out and Dihren tries to help her; maybe finding more along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry if it isn't good. I tried. This is actually not related to anything it just came from my brain soooo, ENJOY!!!!!
> 
> Oh! Yah! The violence is in later chapters not this one.

It was dark. Something jerked under me. A low rumble accompanied the bumpy ride. A van? I thought. The bang of a door being thrown open. Wait! the van is still moving. I tried to scream and found a gag in my mouth. Someone grabbed me and dragged me toward the howling wind. No!!!! I thought. I struggled against the hands, those rough hands. I remembered that those hands had beaten and violated me repeatedly. I struggled harder. Straining against the ropes that bound my wrists and ankles. I blinked. Trying to see then realized that a blindfold covered my eyes. Suddenly I was lifted from the floor of the van and tossed out. I hit the ground hard and blacked out for a few seconds. 

When I regained my senses I took note that I was on hard sandy ground. The crunch of boots made me tremble where I lay. The boots grew nearer then stopped. A tip of one boot touched my shoulder and I recoiled away from it. The person in the boots yelled in surprise. Obviously he, for it was a male voice that yelled, had thought me dead. Then he shouted again but this time an order to someone not a shout of surprise. More shouts echoed around me. I heard a large door open and more boots running. The boots crowded around me. I herd exclamations and what I took to be curses for the people around me didn't speak a language I understood. Then rough hands grabbed me and started to pull me into a sitting position. Another shout sounded from the doorway. The hands immediately dropped me back to the ground. I curled up into a ball on the ground. 

The other voice, which rang with authority, commanded the many boots to step back. The other voice came closer. He did not where boots, but soft slippers, on his feet. I knew because they did nit clomp but shifted in the sand. The slippers came ever closer. I tightened up my ball. The boots spoke quickly in worried tones, warning the slippers of the potential danger. The slippers laughed quietly and came closer to me. I heard the slippers crouch down next to me. A soft hand touched my shoulder. I flinched in surprise but did not totally pull away like I had with the boots. The soft hand rubbed slightly up and down my arm. It felt nice. I started to relax under the gentle stroking. The slippers softly said something in that strange language. The boots around us murmured to each other in slight wonder. A pair of boots approached me. 

The boots crouched down and I soon felt another touch on my arm. It was that hard, rough hand. I flinched away and curled back up into a ball. The slippers smacked at the hand and the boots pulled away. The slippers began to rub my arm gently again and my tremors soon stopped and I relaxed again. The slippers said something in his language to me but I did not understand. He repeated himself but it was a little different and he put new words at the end. 'What is he saying? I don't understand.' I tried to think of anything to show I could speak but I was a blank slate. Then one word floated to the surface. It was in that strange language but, somehow, I knew it was my name. "Ash," I said,"Ash." My voice was muffled by the gag but the slippers still heard me for he faltered in his gentle rubbing of my arm.

He turned and spoke quickly to one of the boots who then ran away to carry out whatever order he had been given. The slippers turned back and continued to stroke my arm. Then he asked something of me. But I couldn't understand this language. I turned toward his voice and whimpered. He was startled and pulled slightly away. It was quiet then, except for an occasional mutter from the boots. I started to doze but suddenly arms circled around me and I jerked in surprise. The arms were strong and warm. So was the body i was pressed against. I squirmed slightly but the slippers murmured something in that strange language. I took it for reassurance and quieted down, allowing the arms to carry me. 

I felt the air change and soon i was laid down on a soft mattress. My hands and feet were freed and the blindfold was removed. The gag they left in place and i couldn't figure out why until i realized that they probably didn't know who i was so therefore didn't want me to start screaming. 'Wait a minute, even i didn't know who i am, was, whatever.' I started to freak out. I thrashed about until that soft hand returned to my arm. I calmed a bit but i was still scared of the fact that i didn't know anything except my name in that odd language the slippers kept murmuring to me. It was to dark in the room to see anything but it was soft and warm under the blankets that had been draped over me. I soon fell asleep under the gentile touch.


	2. Where

I woke up in the dark room alone, the pillows thrown from the bed and the sheets tangled about my legs. I was scared; i didn't know where I was. I started thrashing about trying to rid myself of the binding sheets. The gag still in my mouth muffled the screams coming from me. I hear, through the fearful haze covering my senses, running feet in the hall. Suddenly the door slammed open and someone was at my side in a moment. Soft hands touched my arm trying to calm me. I thrashed more against the unknown touch. The hands moved to the sheets tangled about my legs. Loosening and eventually releasing my legs from their imprisonment. The strong but soft hands pulled me into a warm, comforting embrace. I started to calm immediately as the soft hands stroked my hair. I whimpered pitifully and the voice that came from the man was soft and soothing. His arms tightened around me and gave me a firm hug. I was content to stay like that but the man apparently had to go somewhere, for as i became totally calm, he scooted me off his lap and left with a few soft words to those outside my door. I looked after him in confusion. I had made noise, didn't that mean i would get punished? I didn't know it but my body did. I had instinctually braced myself for a beating. This meant it was a constant theme in the past so why not now?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that i didn't notice the others enter the room until one of them touched me on the shoulder. I immediately flinched away from the touch. They spoke to me but their voices were gravely and rough. Not like that other mans soft soothing tones. I curled in on myself and hid until i heard another voice. It was higher pitched, a woman. 

The woman flicked something on the wall and bright lights suddenly blinded me. I blinked my eyes, trying to make my eyes work again. During the time that i was partially blinded the men left the room and the woman shut the door. 

The woman said something and approached me. When she tried to touch my face I flinched away. She backed off and repeated what she said when the lights had hurt my eyes. It was an apology, I realized! I calmed my breathing and nodded to her. She slowly approached me again, making sure to make no sudden moves. She motioned for me to stand so I slowly moved to the edge of the bed and stood. I wobbled and she moved quickly to steady me. I looked at her and just as she was about to move away I murmured a thank you. I hadn't realized it was in their language I just knew it was a phrase of gratitude. The maid, I finally decided that she was a maid, was startled at my utterance and stared at me for a minute. She then said something that I took as a "your welcome" and guided me into an adjacent room where a beautiful marble bath stood; it was white, black and gold all around. 

She helped me out of the ripped and grimy clothes I had on. I realized that I must have dirtied the bed and frowned. The woman said something softly, obviously trying to calm me. I looked up and smiled weakly telling the maid that I wasn't upset at her. She pointed to herself and said a word in that strange yet beautiful language. I took it to mean that that was her name. I smiled again but this smile was stronger.

As the bath filled with steaming water I sat on the edge while the maid got out soap for my hair and body. The bath finished filling and the maid shut off the water. She motioned for me to get into the water. I hesitantly moved from the edge down into the water, when I felt the water I slipped down more quickly for it was not to hot. The maid quickly washed my hair and body. Rinsing off the suds and drying my hair with a towel. The maid helped me out of the bath and dried the rest of my body. She then helped me put on traditional clothes. I don't know what they were but they looked like Indian traditional dress. And not Native American Indian like Indian, Indian. 

I followed the maid as she led me around the huge house. We passed by beautiful statues and elegant tapestries. Any door we walked by was shut any opened ones were shut before we reached them. They were very beautiful even if they were purposefully shut to my sight. 

We eventually arrived at a bigger room. What westerners may call a ball room or, to royalty, a throne room. A man sat upon the large chair at one end of the room. At the head of a long wooden table where older, white haired men also sat. They were obviously arguing in that strange language, for their faces were contorted in rage and extreme irritation.

When they finally noticed me, their voices got even louder. Then it hit me, they were arguing about me! About what they should do with me!!


End file.
